The Sage of Hogwarts
by lightnight154
Summary: Naruto the immortal Ten Tailed Beast and Sage of Six Paths has come to Hogwarts. He will teach the boy who lived a thing or two while getting a harem. (i know not my best summery) will try to continue all the way to the end of the series. Not yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Authors Note: This story is something I thought of while I was re-watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. While it will not contain lemons until maybe the fourth book since I feel I could continue this I will however try to build a believable scenario for the harem to work. Their will be drama. As for the harem it will not be an overly large one where he gets basically every female character in the story. I feel maybe four will be fine. As it is i will try to write this as swiftly and correctly as possible without being to linear to canon.

Story Start...

Around the world is a secret. A community all its own hidden from the rest of the world. A community of witches and wizards that span the world over. While the majority of the world thinks of magic as a myth their is an ever increasing amount of witches and wizards that live among the mundane. One man who has a foot in both the mundane and magical world sat in a bar called the Leaky Cauldron. While most would see him and find not only his hair but his eyes strange they would simply think of it as a genetic defect.

He had white hair that stuck up. His eyes were purple with several concentric rings with several tomoe that rotated lazily around his iris. He wore white robes with a haori with the words Sage of Six Paths and Ten Tailed Wolf written on it. He had a giant scroll that had a strap leaning against the wall next to his seat and on his waist was a katana while he also had a staff. It was about five feet tall compared to his five foot eleven inches. He was sitting there when a tall man walked in he was easily nine feet tall with a scraggly beard. Next to him was a boy of maybe eleven walking assuredly.

The Sage stared at the young man intently when he saw a small scar on his forehead that hid behind his bangs. He saw as many people walked up to the boy and shook his hand. The Sage got up slowly before walking up. The many people who saw him moved away quickly as he approached. He kneeled down to eye level to the boy.

"Hello young mister Potter it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have a little advice I would like to share with you if you would come a little closer." The sage said.

Harry stared into the hypnotic eyes of the Sage before nodding and stepping closer. The Sage leaned in and whispered a few word into Harry's ear. He then stood up walked over to his table and grabbed his scroll before disappearing in a swirl of burning leaves. The people around the bar stared at where he stood with their mouths agape. Harry looked at the spot that the Sage disappeared at before looking up at Hagrid and saying.

"Hey Hagrid we need to hurry remember?"

Hagrid looked at Harry for a moment before nodding and continued to Diagon Ally. Harry saw many things there. He saw broomsticks, a potion's shop, a book store and even a wand store. The first place they visited was a bank however. It was huge and on the inside were many goblins running around some were counting money others were stamping papers but all of them were doing something somewhere. Harry and Hagrid walked up to a goblin standing on a podium. Hagrid looked at the goblin before saying in an official tone.

"Mister Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

"And does mister Harry Potter have his key?" The goblin asked while looking at the black haired boy.

Hagrid gasped in surprise before searching through his pockets. when he finally pulled out a key the goblin looked at it before saying.

"Very well" Harry and Hagrid got on a monorail train that seemed to go on forever. when it finally stopped they got out infront of a vault. Once inside the vault Harry saw an amount of money he never dreamed of seeing their was a veritable mountain of gold coins and various other things inside the vault. Hagrid pulled out a small drawstring pouch and filled it with gold coins.

"Their that should do fer ya." Hagrid said.

"You should be more careful Hagrid. He is going to be very important in the future." A voice said behind them.

Both Harry and Hagrid jumped. The strange thing is the goblin didn't seem to surprised. Both turned and saw the Sage standing at the entrance. His strange eyes spinning in their sockets lazily. He slowly walked to Harry before kneeling down to eye level.

"I have something for you. I believe it will come in handy sometime in the years ahead. Still just so you know it will not allow anyone but you to wield it. I ask you to only use it when you are protecting something that is precious to you." With that the Sage pulled out a knife that was extremely thin and easily hidden at his waist.

The knife didn't look really spectacular. It had a simple color of brown for the handle. it was a double-edged blade that was thin and would not be noticable. The sheath was black and just fit the knife. Harry was handed the knife and then was handed a cloth that would match his school robes.

"What you do is you tie it to your thigh about where your hand would rest if you were standing ok?"

Harry nodded. Hagrid looked at the sage uneasily then at the knife. Hagrid looked back to the sage but saw that he was gone. Hagrid looked to Harry to see he had the knife tied on his thigh and was ready to go.

They left the bank and went around buying things for his classes and then Harry went into the wand shop to get his wand. An old man behind the counter looked up and creepily said.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you mister Potter. It seems like only yesterday your mother and father were buying their first wands."

As he said this he went to a shelf a pulled out a thin box before walking up to Harry again. He opened the box to reveal a small wand laying on a small bed of velvet. He gently took it out and handed the wand to Harry. Harry looked back at the man.

"Well give it a wave." Harry flicked it and a bunch of wand cases went flying off the shelves. Harry quickly put the wand on the counter. While that happened the sage appeared sitting on a chair watching Harry. To many he would seem like a stalker watching the kid like he was. It was far from the truth though because the sage would be working at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry starting this year. He wanted to know what kind of kid Harry was and the best way was to watch them and learn about their habits. So far Harry was about adverage as far as people went a little underfed and seemed used to beatings.

The Sage watched as finally Olivander went and got a wand from the far back. He waked up to the boy and watched as the wind seemed to stir around the boy. before the sage got up and disappeared.

The Sage appeared at a train station and sat at a bench. He prepared because the next day the youth named Harry would come to this train station and finally be off to school.

-The Next Day-

The train station was in a buzz people were walking around and then Harry appeared in the throng. He was being led by an elderly man who looked like a walrus. The Sage looked at the other two in the company of his new charge. The woman was a stick compared to her husband and her son looked like he would be as large as his father when he was full grown. The walrus pointed from one train to the other and said something before he and his wife and child left.

The Sage growled a little before smiling and walking up behind the boy. He then Grabbed the boys shoulder and like the Sage expected jumped three feet into the air before he saw who was standing next to him.

"Don't worry child your better off sticking with me for now." The Sage said.

Harry nodded before asking. "Excuse me but what's your name?"

The Sage looked down at Harry. "Curious are you? I've had many names child most prefer to just call me The Sage. After all to people, humans mostly titles are important. However my given name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, thank you for all you've done sir." Harry said.

"It was nothing child. Now do you see that family their? We are going to go and ask how to get on your train because to be honest i've never went by train. I imagine all first year students are supposed to ride the train to get their."

The duo quickly walked up to the woman who was shepherded her children to what looked like a wall. They watched with mild interest in the case of the Sage and astonishment as two boys who looked to be twins ran on a collision course with a wall but disappeared as they hit it.

"Excuse me miss... would you mind explaining how to get on to the platform i confess that I probably should know but have never had a need to use it."

The woman turned along with a girl that was next to her to see the shocking white haired Sage standing next to them. The girl blushed when she saw the sage as did the elder woman however it quickly faded as his question registered.

"Why to get on to the platform all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between nine and ten. You might want to give it a little run if your nervous deary." She said kindly to the young black haired boy.

Both Harry and Naruto looked at the wall before Harry steadily made to run through the barrier. Naruto sedately followed behind the young child celebrity. Naruto walked through the barrier to see a red train waiting on the tracks. He looked around seeing Harry near the middle of the train. he made his way over to see him talking to the two twin boys from earlier.

"Ah my young friends I thank you for looking after my young charge. I hope to see you again however we must get a seat or their won't be any left." The Sage said as he walked up to them. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder before leading him up to the train. They found a compartment that was empty. While Harry was putting his stuff into the overhead compartment. The Sage sat down with his scroll next to him. His Katana was resting against the window and the Sage looked out the window. He aw the woman from before standing outside talking to her children.

He saw a surprised look cross her face for a second before it went back to normal then she literally scowled at her two twin children before berating them. He saw them deflate for two seconds before they looked further up the train. He saw them hug their mom before running off to whereever they women then looked at her other male child. He had freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Naruto noticed he had a smudge on his nose and what appeared to be hand me downs. He was short and thin but seemed healthy.

He was trying to get away from his mother who was trying to get some dirt off the side of his nose. Naruto watched as the young boy got on the train then looked back to the mother. The woman was quite attractive. she had red hair and a kind face that just told you that she cared about everyone. However he knew it was probably best not to get involved with her seeing as she was already married.

Her daughter on the other hand seemed adventurous. A little shy around strangers but otherwise she was quite cute. She took after her mother for sure as he could see the kindness in her eyes but also strangely a rebelliousness that few could pull off.

The train started moving and soon they left the station behind. About ten minutes in the compartment door opened and in came the young red haired boy that was trying to escape his mother. He looked at the them before asking if he could sit with them as everywhere else was full. Naruto simply gestured to a free corner and turned back to looking back out the window. He idly listened as the two young boys talked and knew that the two would be friends forever. Naruto Fell asleep as he dreamed of the far past.

TBC...


End file.
